corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouroboros
Ouroboros is an Eternal in the Corruption Chaos Universe. He personifies Infinity and Eternity; the concept of endlessness and everything. Temp Canon-The Eternals As Mortals became more and more populous in the realms, their beliefs became more and more pronounced. The concepts and processes that they took for granted eventually manifested into beings known as Eternals. Ouroboros manifested as the Infinite One, representing endlessness and everything. Temp Canon-The First Calling The Archmages agreed that having the Eternals in their Council of Demons was probably a good idea, given what Nothing was and could be capable of. So, the King established a communications channel, through Alastor, to be able to contact Ouroboros and invited him to the Council. Ouroboros accepted and attended the first calling where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld The Eternals arrived just in time to fight Nothing and make sure he does not damage the Overworld too greatly. They entered a great battle, each blow to the other dealing a blow to the surroundings as well. When not fighting directly, Ouroboros was channeling his power to patch up the parts of the Overworld destroyed by the fight or corrupted by the Void. Eventually, Nothing sustained enough damage and retreated with his forces back into the Void. Appearance Ouroboros appears like an Elemental. His form, however, is dark purple and vibrant, with gold patches that look like galaxies swirling through him his eyes appearing as dark, black patches on his head. When not in his true form, he appears as a regal figure, his head hidden by a dark purple hood and his body by dark purple robes adorned with gold buttons. Personality Ouroboros is a very gruff, reserved Eternal, only really expressing his views on matters if needed. He doesn't leave the Spirit Realm that much and prefers to keep an eye on things from a distance. That said, he is very protective over his Overworld and will gladly emerge to fight any that wish to harm or destroy it in some way. Abilities Q: Ground Meld. Ouroboros becomes one with the matter he personifies melting into the ground, gaining movespeed and physical damage resistance but becoming weaker to magic damage. W: Increased Mass. Passive. Ouroboros becomes stronger as matter around him increases, causing him to passively gain an increase to his health pool. E: Eidolon of Matter. Ouroboros fires off a part of his being, causing an Eidolon to manifest at a point. Eidolons hp and damage are taken as a percentage of Ouroboros’ D: Matter Blast. Passive. Ouroboros’ attacks gain strength as he gains mass, attacks have bonus damage added based on a percentage of Ouroboros’ hp. F: Burden. Ouroboros increases an enemy unit’s mass heavily causing it to become slowed for a time. R: Showstopper. Ouroboros fires a compressed ball of matter at a location that explodes, dealing damage and stunning enemies caught in the blast. Scepter: Cast Range becomes global. Category:Temp